A Change In the Force
by Komuso
Summary: This takes place in the second movie of the Star Wars Saga. With my OC!
1. Cloaked

**Hi everyone! If you read this, please check out my forums! My Star Wars one is on the 4th page. Thanks, if you will. Now to the story. Oh, BTW this is what COULD'VE happened if my OC was in the Saga.**

_"Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has a new padawan: Anakin Skywalker! What will happen in the galaxy when Anakin joins? We'll keep you updated on the Gaby Gaby News!" _

"Hey, girl! You want somethin' to drink? Food? It's only 15 tokens for both!" the shop manager called to the girl watching the TV.

"I'm fine," she replied coldly.

"Okay, I'm just asking."

The girl was staring from under her hood at the the TV. Watching her father defeat the bad guys. If only, if only. She walked out and searched the streets. Some men aliens stared at her.

"Hey, darling. Why in the streets at this late of time? Why dontcha come with me..." he looked at her expectantly. The alien was drunk.

"Leave me alone," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Hot accent for a hot girl are you-"

She turned around then threw a smoke bomb at him. She walked away and smirked.

_Is my father's accent really that hot on me? Interesting... _

She hopped into her ship and sped away to the nearest diner that wasn't rule friendly.

As she landed, she saw 2 other ships.

She was about to go inside when a shape shifter ran out with a Jedi on her tail. She shot her in the foot.

"Why did you that?'' the shape shifter whispered.

"Felt like it," she replied.

"Who are you?" Anakin Skywalker inquired.

"Someone you shouldn't really bother with! Well, a simple thanks and I'll be on my way!"

"Oh, no you won't! I'm a Jedi!"

"Padawan, Anakin. Padawan."

"Shut up! Obi-Wan! I got her!"

"_I _got her, Anakin."

"You caught her! _Who is your employer?" _Obi-Wan spoke.

"My employer is-" she got shot.

"Well, that was a bust!" the girl in the cloak broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry! Nice meeting you!" the cloaked girl waved.

_"You will tell us who you are,"_Obi-Wan tried.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know!"

_"TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" _Obi-Wan force influenced more.

"Do you trust Anakin?" she asked, still not a bit influenced by the force.

"Of course!"

"I'm Wynelle. Wynelle Nia Kenobi."


	2. Run

"She's lying, Master!" Anakin burst out.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, she isn't."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan. "You've broken the Jedi code..."

"It's a bit obvious now, Anakin," Wynelle rolled her eyes.

"Anakin is like a brother to me! Treat him with some respect!" Obi-Wan started.

"Uncle Anakin. Great parenting skills. If only you used them before!" Wynelle replied. "Now you guys go back, really nice seeing you father and enjoy your lives in gloomy solitude!"

"No." It was Obi-Wan.

"I didn't want to do this, but-" She threw the smoke bombs and ran. She found a yellow ship.

"This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen! But it's very fast...this will do. Shame I'm not 16. Then this would be legal..."

Obi-Wan and Anakin escaped from the smoke.

"She took your ship!" Obi-Wan said frantically.

"Guess I'll just have to use yours." Anakin hopped into the ship and sped away before Obi-wan said anything.

Anakin looked through the windows and saw his ship he signaled her.

"No one steals my ship and gets away with it, Wynelle," Anakin stated.

"Then this might be a first!" She sped away twirling.

"Definitely didn't get that from Obi-Wan." He followed her and suddenly she landed.

Her hooded face only showed a smile.

"Yes, yes. This an "I told you so" moment. I'll make a deal. Duel me. If you win, I'll go. If I win, I'll go away. Got it?"

"Of course. Take off your hood. Don't be a coward."

"Whatever. I'm not a coward! This was for my father's sake!" Wynelle explained as she took off the hood. She had auburn hair just Obi-Wan and had blue green eyes.

"No wonder you had a hood. You look almost exactly like him! You're even growing a beard!" Anakin taunted.

Wynelle pulled out a knife. Anakin laughed.

"You aren't going to beat me with a knife!" Anakin stated.

"Your right." She twisted the knife and she had a gun.

"How about now?"

"I bet I could beat you without my lightsaber!"

"Prove it."

He forced her into a wall making her unconscious.

"Too easy. I put her into the wall too hard, though. Ouch."


	3. Freedom

**In a holding cell...**

"I can't believe it was that easy to knock me out! You used something that wasn't an actual weapon on me...what was it?" Wynelle demanded. She was near the electrifying bars that her cell was surrounded by.

"The force, Wynelle. I hope that someday I'll become a Jedi Master. Then I can be part of the Jedi Council!" Anakin told her.

"Anakin, can I talk to her privately?" Obi-Wan came in.

"Yes, Master." Anakin walks out.

"First of all, how old are you? 13?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"15. What is going to happen to me? Locked in here forever, killed, what?" Wynelle came dangerously close to the bars.

"Maybe freedom...if you help us."

"Are their cameras in here?"

"No."

"Father, when I imagined meeting you, I never thought I would see you, er, like this. But I'm so glad I met you. I guess. Why did you leave me? Was I that ugly when I was a baby as I am now?"

"You weren't ugly and aren't ugly to this day. (Sigh) I had to leave you because I was a Jedi. I thought your mother could-"

"What mother? She DIED. I didn't see it happen, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out!"

"Obi-Wan, time's about up. You have the keys?" Anakin came in.

"Yes. Did you tell them?"

"Yes, Master. Wynelle, be thankful that we're letting you out."

"Don't say my name, Ani."

"Ani? ANI? That's a terrible name!"

**On the ship...**

"Ani, Ani, Ani, Ani-"

"Wynelle, Wynelle, Wynelle, Wynelle-"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TO DRIVE THIS SHIP!"

"Let me drive, Master!"

"No, Anakin! No one can stand your driving. We're going to Naboo. It's not that far."

"Doesn't Padme live there?"

"Senator Padme, Anakin."

"Yeah. Of course!"


	4. Insults

**On Naboo... **

"Anakin?" Padme stared at him. "Obi-Wan, it is a pleasure to see you both again."

Anakin mouth was twitching trying not to grin.

"It is nice to see you, Senator. We are here to protect you."

"Wait, is this why you brought me? Do all the dirty work while you lounge in luxury?" Wynelle whispered angrily.

"Unless, watching the senator is very dirty, no," Anakin whispered back.

"Who's this?" Padme asked.

"I'm Wynelle."

"Wynelle?"

"Wynelle Nia Ken-" Wynelle stopped.

"Wynelle Nia Ken? Pretty name. So you are here to help me, too?" she asked.

"Of course, Senator!"

"May I speak with Obi-Wan?"

They left leaving Wynelle praising herself with quick thinking, and Anakin utterly jealous of his master.

"She's so pretty."

"OOH! You aren't supposed to think that! OOH!"

"Shut up."

"Why should I? You obviously need a therapist to can your SECRET DESIRES of PADME."

"Shut up she might hear you!"

"That was sorta my point."

"Do you want me to get thrown out of the Jedi order?"

"Honestly, I don't give a crap about you or your life. My dad could train me instead of an ugly jerk like you!" Wynelle insulted.

"Says the girl with creepy hood!" Anakin retorted.

"She's 5 years apart, Anakin. 5 YEARS! So, if she doesn't like you, don't start crying like a baby that you already are!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You admit at being a baby? Finally!"

Anakin reached to get his lightsaber and found it wasn't there.

"Oh, your lightsaber? In my hands suspended over a balcony." Wynelle smirked. She was so clever.

"Give me it back!"

"Or what?"

Anakin advanced near her then,

"What are you two doing?" Obi-Wan with Padme looking at them as if they had done something wrong.

"Oh, Anakin showed me his lightsaber and I was pointing at some animal! Then, you guys came in and was like, 'What are you two doing?' Then, I told you the story about how Anakin showed me his lightsaber-"

"Wynelle, we get it. Um, can I talk to her?" Padme asked.

"Sure."

Padme smiled. Wynelle looked at her father. He nodded. They went into a room.


End file.
